


Stuperpowers

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [16]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things a drunken inuhanyou come up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuperpowers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Inuyasha's "cleverness"
> 
> It's the FoodPorn 'verse with a special guest appearance by Hojo. In this 'verse Hojo is stalking Kouga and bringing him gifts (like he does with Kagome in canon). And Kouga thinks Hojo's name is Huju.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 2 "Superpowers," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Why can’t we have a dog?”

“But we have Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru was regretting not making Kouga and Inuyasha sleep on the lawn. He expressed that by pinching Inuyasha’s ears.

“Little brother, you look so much better in a collar.”

“Lemme go!”

Kouga and Inuyasha had been kicked out of the bar and decided to continue their little party at home. Worse, the drunken idiots had brought with them some human boy Sesshoumaru had never met and whose name seemed to be in dispute.

“Hey, Houju!”

“His name is Huju.”

“It’s Hojo.”

“Stalker boy, what da ya think you’re staring at?”

“Your, um, ears.”

“What about ‘em?”

“Why are they…like that?”

“They’re part of my superpowers.”

Inuyasha wiggled his ears for emphasis.

“Really?”

Hojo leaned in close to examine them.

“Yup.”

Inuyasha grabbed Hojo and pinned him to the floor.

“They lure in idiots so I can have my way with them.”

Kouga grabbed Hojo by the leg and started pulling him away from Inuyasha.

“Hey! He’s my stalker! That makes him mine!”

“We could flip a coin.”

“Flip a coin?”

“Yeah, I get heads, you get tails and Sesshoumaru gives heads.”

Inuyasha grinned at his own cleverness.


End file.
